


I'm not in love (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by SinceriouslyAdorable



Series: When you're obsessed... You write. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Has Issues, Everyone gets a hug from Thor, F/M, Fluff, Loki has his facepalm moments, Non-Smut, Reader has obsessions, Steve Rogers is a cutie, Steve and his obsession for the reader, Tony Stark Has Issues, natasha being natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/pseuds/SinceriouslyAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has feelings for you. You have feelings for Steve. Both of you never spoke to each other, scared that bad things would happen. The others think you hate each other, but then it turned out to be different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mister Rogers." 

 

"Miss (Your last name)." Steve replied while walking past you. Both of you had ice-cold faces, and when you saw him, your stomach decided to produce weird feelings. 

You walked to the livingroom, and saw Steve leave when he saw you. You sighed deep and joined Natasha and Pepper on the couch. Tony was standing behind his bar, pouring himself a drink. 

"Why do you hate Steve?" Natasha suddenly asked. You felt Tony and Pepper look at you with the same curious look as Natasha had, and again, you deeply sighed. 

"I don't 'hate' Steve." You answered, folding your hands behind your head. "But I don't like him either. We're just colleagues." 

Tony took a sip of his drink, and said: "No, there's more. You two aren't 'just colleagues', with all the ice-cold glares and looks you give each other. I'd almost think you two had a thing, if you weren't this young and Capsicle wasn't this old." 

 

You bit your lip. In fact, you're older than Steve. You're power was the ability to heal fast, and you could control metal. Because of your healing factory, you stopped aging at the age of twenty-six years old. You were born in 1847, left behind at an orphanage when you were a baby. It wasn't a bad orphanage, you had a great time there. You were ninety two when World War II started, and when you met Steve. 

 

He was a skinny, small fighter with a good heart. The two of you became close friends, but then he just disapeared. Even seventy years later you were still looking for your only and best friend, and when you found him, things had changed. You're attitude had changed during all those years, from a warm person too a broken, cold person. 

When you saw him again, he was tall and muscular, and you wouldn't believe him when he told you it was him. Days passed and you dicovered  _why_ you kept looking for him.

 

You had fallen in love with him.

 

"(your name)? (Your name)? Hello? Still alive?" 

Peppers voice snapped you back into reality. You shook your head and sighed. "What's eating you?" Natasha asked. You stood up and walked away. "At the moment nothing." You said. Suddenly you heard sounds coming from the vents, and then Clint fell inside the livingroom. "(Your name), Bruce asked if you wanted to go down to the lab." 

"Hmpf." You nodded and walked downstairs, towards the lab. Clint raised his brows, noticing that you're not in your best mood today. 

"What's with her? Pregnant or something?" He asked, earning a smack up his head from both Natasha and Pepper. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bruce?" you askes, knocking at his door. Then suddenly, you felt two arms around your shoulders, hugging you thightly against his chest. "What the actual-"

"Lady (your name)! The bird told me you were feeling depressed! What's the matter?" Thors loud voice echoed trough your bones, and you couldn't resist a small smile. 

"Clint told ya I was feelin' depressed, huh?" You released yourself from Thors arms, reaching out for the door of the lab.

"He indeed did, Miss (Your name). Does it has something to do with your love for the Captain?" Thor asked, and you froze. Slowly, you turned around, your (Eye colour) eyes finding his bright blue eyes. 

"Love? I'm not in love Thor. How do you know?" You asked, slightly scared he had found out. Thor raised his shoulders.

"I don't know my lady. I just have the feeling that-"

The God was pinned against a wall by you, your eyes giving him a threatening look. "First; I'm not in love with Steve, I'm head over heels with him. Second; how the fuck did you found out?" you said, your voice slighlty angered. Thor swallowed and wanted to reply, but then you were pulled away from the God, feeling two lips against yours, kissing you hard. 

The lips pulled away after a few seconds, making you look upwards to the owner of the lips. "No need to be angered, the God is just doing what Clint asked him..." Steve said huskily. 

Your jaw just dropped. "St-Steve?" You blurted, but he didn't reply, just pushing his lips on yours again. You kissed him back, closing your eyes and relaxing into the kiss. When you parted for air, Steve smiled. "So... Head over heals huh?"


	2. Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve and you confessed your love for each other, the teasing starts. But you're not the person to mess with...

You are snuggled up against the love of your live. The two of you are totally making out.

"How long are they busy now?" You heard Clint whisper.

"At least three hours. But probably more." Tony whispers back. He then sighs and says: "Capsicle, please don't get laid on my couch. And if you do: please burn the damn thing after."

You pull back to look at Steve, who's blushing. You smirk and push your lips back on Steve's, ignoring Tony's comment.

"Ah, damnit. I thought it was over." Tony hisses.

"Let's move. I've the feeling I might throw up." Clint says.

"Same here, bro. Let's move."

With that, they tried to leave. It didn't work that well. You pull back again, holding your right hand towards both man. "Smart to wear metal, idiots. None of you is going to leave this room without stripping."

You smirk when the two men turned pale. "(Y/N), what, I don't want to see them na- mpfhgjc" Steve couldn't even finish that sentence before you pushed back your mouth on his.

"Oh no, she just did-"

"Shut up Barton, no word about it."

Surprisingly, you feel Steve grin against your face. He pulled back, just enough to look at Clint and Tony. "You know what she said. There's only  _one way_ to leave this room. So take it or leave." 

 

With that, Steve kissed you hard. You softly moaned into his mouth. Steve brought his hand up, cupping your face. He moved his face to your neck, pressing soft kisses on your neck.

 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no..." Tony shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

"Ugh, I give up. Screw you both." Clint murmured, and he worked on his belt buckle. Both, you and Steve smirked when he pulled his pants down.

 

You and Steve laughed when you saw what his underwear looked like.

 

There were little chickens on it.

 

"Interesting underwear bird brain." You said, smirking at the with chickens covered underwear. "I hate you so much (y/n)." Clint mumbled, walking towards the door for his freedom. 

When Clint left the room, Steve attacked your neck with kisses. Your hands found their way to you head, pulling his head closer. "Eeew..." You heard Tony say. 

"You know what, Birdie was right. Screw you both." Tony almost yelled, before removing his pants too. Before he left, Tony said: "Now remember the thing I said. Burn my couch. It's my fucking couch. I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Steve and you laughed again. When you were finished, you placed your hand on his thigh. "Now where were we..." you said huskily, and saw the soldier swallow when your hand traveled up, towards his crotch. 

"We only have to burn the couch after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfic on AO! Feel free to request!


End file.
